ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic War (two parter story)/Tropes
The two parter, Galactic War and Endgame, is a two-parter story made by SpyroFanandCollinTSB with the help of GreenGrassCreeper34 and Coolot1. This page shows the trope for the story. Tropes *'Rivals Team Up': During the final battle in Endgame, heroes and villains from good shows (even Uglydolls and Scaredy Squirrel) both fought against Galactic (Phil) and his minions of terrible shows. *'No One Should Survive That:' In Galactic War, Moxy stabs Alexis in the stomach, although it was not enough pressure to kill Alexis. It was the last evil thing Moxy does before her redemption. **Alexis ends up stabbed in the stomach again, although a little more pressure, still not enough pressure to kill her. That is when Alexis discovers that Galactic is actually Phil from the future. *'Heel-Face Turn:' Two of the characters, Moxy and Scaredy Squirrel. **Moxy reforms in the near-climax when Galactic betrayed Moxy, only using her for her powers, and erased her friends from existance (except for Mandy). **Scaredy Squirrel reforms in Endgame. *'No One Could Survive That: '''Scaredy Squirrel seemed to fall to his demise, but in ''Endgame, he has apparently survived. He revealed that Aku saved him from meeting his demise, and apparently told him the truth about Galactic. *'Trauma Button: 'Doll and Moxy *'Bloodless Carnage: '''While blood did come out when Galactic stabbed Bigfoot in the abdomen and Bubbles in the heart, Galactic crushing Bubbles' head somehow blood didnt come out from it at all. *'Foreshadowing:' There are easy-to-miss hints at Moxy's redemption, and Bugs' Death. **For Moxy's redemption: ***Moxy lies that Norm's movie ''Norm of the North is a great movie, with her making a lying smile. ***Moxy had tears in her eyes when she saw Galactic killing Bubbles, knowing that killing little girls is wrong. ***(reserved for Coolot) **A scene in Galactic War where Baron Vain, who is the protector of the Gem of Souls, asks Moxy that Galactic's voice reminds him of Phil Matibag, but deeper. Turns out, in Endgame, Galactic is Phil. *'The Reveal:' Several of them: **Galactic is actually Phil Matibag, where he fell into the pool of chemicals, and became a bald-headed, purple Thanos-like figure and became more evil throughout the years. ** ** *'Jerkass:' Moxy before her redemption, and Galactic. *'Face Death with Dignity:' Galactic accepts his fate when he and all of the bad media were erased for existance from Bugs' snap. Norm also accepted his fate from being erased, with him closing his eyes peacefully and air-draws a cross on his chest as he disappears, which could indicate he is a Christian. *(reserved for GreenGrass) Tear-jerker *The saddest part is where the fifty percent of the population has faded from existance due to Galactic's snap. *Bugs' death. He makes a heroic sacrifice by snapping with Galactic's glove, making all of the bad shows (except for Uglydolls and Scaredy Squirrel, who redeemed) disappear from existance, never to be seen again, with him dying. Lola, Daffy, Porky, Mickey, Collin and Buster Bunny were affected the most. Funny Nightmare Fuel Heartwarming